Jurassic Falls
by TheCookieHeist
Summary: After the events in Land Before Swine, Stan gets a call from the I-GEN team, and a chance to visit the island. It's a wonderful adventure and pretty cool. I'VE READ AND SEEN JURASSIC PARK. Rated T for character death, I mean, you've even heard of it, right? Enjoy!
1. The Call

**So I love the ****_Jurassic Park_**** franchise, including the novels, and ****_Gravity Falls_****, so why not? I think the pairing would be easy. Grunkle Stan and Hammond, Soos and Nedry, Dipper/Mabel and Tim/Lex (novel version). If you don't know one, or the other, LOOK IT UP! Ooh, shh, shh, it's starting. . .**

* * *

On their way home from their prehistoric adventure, Grunkle Stan dreamed about the money he could be making with his "Jurassic Sap Hole". Why not? He and Mabel had made up, he already had a staff, so this could come out great. Two weeks later, after installing a cheap pulley up and down the abandon church pit, he had some work started. Measly wooden fences as paddocks, a couple of fans instead of air-conditioning, it didn't feel right. Dipper had suggested actual equipment. But no, Stan refused to spend his money. One day, after only four hours of work, they got a call.

"Sorry, the Mystery-Shack won't be open until a couple weeks, maybe months, bye." Dipper repeated, as he done for any other call. But just as he was beginning to hang up, he heard a voice.

"I'm afraid I do not care for this shack. Word had gotten out that you're working with. . . dinosaurs?" the voice said.

"Yes, you heard?" Dipper was confused.

"I would like to make a deal."

"What deal? Who are you?"

"I," the voice responded,"am Mr. John Hammond."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but more is to come of this very exciting fiction. Trust me, it'll be longer next time. Do ya like it? *(Trailer voice)* Next time: Will the kids agree to go? Will they fit in? What happens when the park goes bezerk? Join us on: Jurassic Falls. **

**OUT.**


	2. The Island Cast

**After reading some reviews, thank you by the way, there will be NO PINECEST. (There never was, anyway. I mean, if it is weird for us, think about how Alex Hirsch based it on his life. Yeah) Feed on this new exciting new chapter!**

* * *

"Kids, you have your bags?" Stan yelled. Soos and Wendy were waiting in the limo that the I-Gen team ordered, already packed.

"Coming!" Dipper said running down the stairs.

"Almost done! Just a sec." Mabel said, following her brother.

She was coming down fast. She tripped and toppled over Dipper and was sent flying down the stairs. Stan was anxious. He couldn't wait to see the piles of money Hammond promised during that phone call. That call.

"Hello Stanford," he remembered him saying, "I am very interested about that 'sap hole' you have."

Stan was listening very closely, intrigued already.

"How about 1 million dollars for your dinos?" Stan couldn't hold it in, he was so happy, he let out a shriek that seemed to echo off the walls forever.

"Why did you scream? Did they shut us down. Mr. Pines? Oh no!" Soos said, no longer aloof, but quite worried.

"Yeah, yeah, uh-huh, mmm, okay." Stan said into the phone, ignoring any other sound. Hammond finished the call, "So if it's a deal, I'll see you on Tuesday."

After that they stopped working on the cave and waited until the day.

Now they were all inside the car, and a driver, also hired from I-Gen, drove them to the airport. Apparently, they had a private flight, that went straight to the island.

"Where are we going again?" Mabel asked on the plane.

"Uh," Dipper began to reply, looking at a brochure, "Something like, Isla Nublar? Off the island of Costa Rica."

"Why aren't we _there_, in Costa Rica? I heard it's much better."

"Come on, give it a chance."

By then they were there. They saw large, steep mountains heavily coated in grass.  
-_Que Jurassic Park score-_

"Wow!" They all exclaimed. Except for Wendy, she was reading a magazine. They landed and immediately went to see the exhibits in the official Jurassic Park land cruisers. That's when they met the crew. They explained how they manipulated DNA. Then, John Hammond himself told us that the Pine's dinosaurs were used to exact their precision of the DNA sequence. Stan stayed with him, and the rest of the tour continued. After that, they stayed in a hotel with some other people. Mabel went straight to them, while Dipper unpacked.

"Hi, my name is Mabel! If you want to see us, we are in room 22!" Mabel repeated to everyone.

"Cool. I'm Dr. Alan Grant, but you can just call me Alan." Grant said. He loved children, and his girlfriend Ellie, who Mabel was speaking to now.

"Hey. I'm Ms. Sattler, I'll meet you up by your room later." She said, shuffling some papers around. Next was Malcom.

"Greetings, I'm mathematician Ian Malcom."

Then she headed back.

"Hey, what happened to Donald?" Hammond said as he walked through the door.

"Gennaro? They say he's out with Mudloon trying to find some computer guy." Grant said, sitting on the bed facing him. Hammond suddenly looked shocked.

"You mean. . .Nedry?"

* * *

**So this was longer, maybe a bit boring, but got the job done. Oh, and Grant loving kids was a novel characteristic. If you didn't know that, then you should be reading the Wiki about the novel. In other news, I will be posting at random intervals for a while because school and stuffz, you know what I mean. STILL NO PINECEST. *Trailer Voice* Next, get to meet two other kids, who just might collaborate with the new twins. Find out why Nedry is to a certain person, longing to overpower. On the next installment of. . . Jurassic Falls.**

**OUT.**


	3. Intermission

_**This isn't a new chapter, this is just a heads up.**_ I've been kind of lost for a while, and I need some ideas. It's simple. Just P.M me with a suggestion, and I may use it. I know this is kind of dumb, but please tell me: what you want to see, what you want me to avoid, you know, enhancements and what not. Thank you all for reading my stories. I don't know if you know this, but I'm kind of an amateur. *que Jaws score*


End file.
